Shadows in the Darkness
by NyamahAliana
Summary: She has been on the earth for a long time, unable to love. Even though those are her last thoughts, she begins thinking against her laws, beginning to love... Just that she can't...  I suck at summaries so don't judge the it, please give it a chance!


The sun slowly rested on the horizon. I stood on the cooling sand, watching the wave's crash onto the shore with a whispering wish, the wind greeting me with a kiss on my cheeks. As the evening sailed on, the darkness and shadows grew, overcoming me with a cold and harsh welcome. Unmoving on the beach, my eyes drifted from the stars to the moon. A happy couple, around sixteen-seventeen, taking a stroll on the beach, holding each others hand and smiling sweetly to each other passed me, their eyes locked on each other, their minds linked together with love and, in my opinion, obsession… I stared after them in distaste, wondering when the time will come when mundane humans realize that love is a weakness to all. It has been that way for a very long time. If only they knew…

Footsteps behind me… I tensed, not knowing who or what... The wind seemed to stop, there was no crashing of the waves... "So I'm guessing you have accepted my offer?" A deep, growling voice from behind me spoke with such authority, I felt a challenge rise up to my lips. Instead of answering, I kept my eyes on the lovestruck couple in the distance playfully shoving each other. How they would be hated if the Quorum saw their actions. "Disgusting isn't it? Blind to all the things real... Dangerous for us Shadows, I don't think it will happen to either of us, will it Lyrikaih?" Hearing my name, I smiled and to turned to my visitor...Qu'ran wore all white. He had a tall, muscular body. Silvery hair, streaked with shimmering golden specks in darkness. Green eyes and strong jaw bone... Like me, he had scars all over him. Thick, thin, short, long... Most clearly showing they were still hurting him. His only weapon was a knife hidden on his hip.

"Qu'ran, Qu'ran, Qu'ran," I slowly shook my head, still smiling in an evil way, "You know very well that without love then there would be no-one here... Even me..." I tilted my head mockingly. He scowled and looked me in the eyes firmly. His mouth curved into a crooked, forced smile and said "Well, someone's remembering something at last!"

I shrugged and rubbed my hands together, trying to keep on track, I questioned his lack of weapons. He just smiled and answered "I just came here to get you, I didn't think you would put up much of a fight. Right?"

"Is that fear I hear in your voice Qu'ran?" I never could stop mocking the rookie. "Don't worry, it tastes bitter saying it in front of you." He snapped back. "Besides, I do have terms." He added with malice. I growled, humor vanishing instantly. "A sudden change is horrid, so I prefer to do the process slowly." He went on, obvious that he now had control of the situation. He circled me like an easy prey, though we both knew that he would never beat me. "So, what do I have to do? I don't have time for this stretching of conversation." I looked to the horizon, sun almost slumbering. "I must go to my duties in a very short hour, so if you please-"

"You will be patient and you will listen." Qu'ran whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. His lips just brushing my skin. I sighed and nodded slowly, admitting defeat. I could almost feel his smile twitching on his lips, "You will travel with me and we will work as a team over the next, say... hundred years?" Anger flared in me, "What? One hundred years by your side! That's so not worth it, you know we can't work together that long, it could kill us." I wanted his head. I twirled to face him wishing that he would just fade right now. He simply shrugged and answered, "Is it worth your people's lives? You _know_ that my people could wipe you all out easy in our domain and time."

"Yes but my domain is coming soon and considering what happened in the past, I could single-handedly wipe you all out." I snapped back so quickly he took a step back.


End file.
